This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core performs all the functions necessary for managing the Arkansas INBRE by providing overall operational support to the network, which includes budgetary and fiscal services, scientific leadership to coordinate research activities within the thematic scientific focus, fostering communication between INBRE programs and participants, identifying potential funding sources and support preparation of applications for extramural funding by INBRE investigators and by providing support for programs to expand participation of members from underrepresented minority groups in the Arkansas INBRE. In addition to the day-to-day operations the Administrative core continues to perform an internal assessment of the effectiveness of the various Cores in achieving the specific objectives and goals of the Arkansas INBRE as well as coordinating an annual external assessment with the American Association for the Advancement of Science through the Research Competitiveness Services Division. A priority of the Arkansas INBRE is to provide opportunities for members of URM groups to pursue research-related careers. This will be accomplished through the Diversity in Biomedical Science Committee whose primary objective to identify, inform, support, and provide mentoring for academically outstanding minority students and faculty, particularly those who are African-American, Hispanic, or Native-American. The Committee also works with Arkansas INBRE investigators to identify grant opportunities that would allow them to include underrepresented minority investigators in their research. Lastly, the Administrative Core supports the expansion of a program established by the UAMS Center for Diversity Affairs and Office of Educational Development to improve standardized test-taking skills of URM students. Currently, the program includes two parts, Teaching Metacognitive Skills in an MCAT Review Program and review of material covered on the MCAT. The program has been modified to address the Graduate Record Exam (GRE).